walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath
Characters Please make separate section for post-apocalypse on character pages. Thanks. Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Not the same hospital! How could Gale spent months on her own in that building, like Jenner, and not find Rick?Spiderachim123 (talk) 20:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *They are the same hospital. Look at the message on the cafeteria doors. Maybe Gale was taking care of Rick all this time or assumed he was dead. Regardless of that, its still the same hospital. Confirmed by Greg Nicotero. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I don't care if it was confirmed, it's not the same hospital, what you said doesn't make sense, Gale said she was alone was several months, 2 to 3, and Rick woke up the second month of the outbreak, also look at the pictures of Hamiliton Memorial Hospital and the hospital in the webisode, the hallway of both doors are different, you think Hamiliton Memorial was the only hospital to have someone lock the caferteria with chains, and DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE, finally I'm sure lots of hospitals did that!!Spiderachim123 (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Nah, I don't think many hospitals have DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE spray painted in that same exact way. The halls may not be exactly the same possibly due to a different set/location, but they are meant to be the same place. Also, we're talking about the Harrison Memorial Hospital. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *It's not the same hospital, because it's not the the right timeline. Gale said she was alone for months, she would have found Rick, or put him in the cafeteria with the walkers, the directors make huge mistakes, also alot of hospitals did that, in Survival Instinct, in the hospital, many doors have the same markings, DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE.Spiderachim123 (talk) 21:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *How do you know Gale didn't find Rick? Is she a friend of yours? Have you asked her? None of us know for a fact she didn't find Rick. In fact some of us actually think Gale was the reason Rick survived in his coma. As for the "months" line she probably doesn't have a good way of keeping track of time. 21:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Just gonna throw in my 2 cents as well. I have two theories about this: 1. It is the hospital that Rick was indeed staying at (I believe it is). Or 2. It may be the hospital that we may see later in S4 (where the zombies appear to have no eyes). But yeah, I' am pretty positive that it is the hospital where Rick stayed. MaDrummer (talk) 21:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *The directors make huge mistakes, why would Gale move back the medical bed in the exact same way that Shane put to block the door to Rick's room. The directors had Noah and Rowan, but didn't physicallly show them being killed in Welcome to the Tombs, which most likely happened.Spiderachim123 (talk) 21:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I don't follow... Granted the directors make some mistakes, no one is perfect. But I persoanlly think that you may be wrong on this one. MaDrummer (talk) 21:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *How am I wrong, I PROVIDED YOU GUYS WITH SOME MUCH EVIDENCE AGAINST IT. WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST ADMIT I'M RIGHT.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *WOW guys its just webisodes! ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 22:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I am mad, BECAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T THINKING REALISTISICLY, PLUS THE WEBISODES ARE CANON TO THE SHOW, ESPECIALLY HANNNAHS STORY.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Dude come on! Your thinking way to serious, ok let me be serious HOW DOES A ZOMBIE APOCALPSE EVEN HAPPEN! HOW DOES RICK NOT DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ohh and dont write in caps it makes yourself looks like a 10 year old O__O ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 22:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Well, at least I make a damn sense around here, a zombie outbreak happens when experimental gas is released into the atmosphere, infecting all humans, then people die of cancer and murders resulting in more deaths, Rick didn't die inside the hospital, because he didn't make any noise, therefore the walkers had no reason to go in the room.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I'm taking this seriously because I tried since day one to help this website, support people, but you guys never sided with me on anything.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *You guys stopped talking on my blogs I made after a few minutes, I can't do this anymore, it's too hard.Spiderachim123 (talk) 22:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *You are overlooking it, relax. That spray painted set of doors is set to be a nod to what we saw in the show's premiere. You have no concrete evidence it's a difference hospital. We didn't know Gale long enough for her to tell us about Rick, if she knew he was there. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I dont get what you mean by Gale moving the hospital bed. I never even saw Rick's room. --DevynC2 (talk) 02:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) *I apologize for my late reply on the matter, Spider. Went to go see Prisoners after posting my comment, highly recommend seeing it. I do agree with Mister about you overthinking this and I have to say I looked at several instances that you pointed out, such as, Gale moving the room and etc. I I have to say this, am I missing it? When does she do this, I can not find her doing it... But besides that, the webisodes, as you have admitted, are cannon to the TV Series, and with Nicotero's statement, you can see here: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Webisodes:_The_Oath#Trivia. Everything seems to conclude that this, is in fact, the same hospital. I also want to point out that the webisodes does not have that big of a production than the show (2.8 million for each episode), so re-creating a past scene, with limited resources, it is not going to be a perfect fit. MaDrummer (talk) 03:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Death Count I was rewatching the beginning of The Oath series and it appears that there are several more deaths that occur in the begining; the blonde, one body being eaten in bg, a man's gurgling scream that occurs later, and another body in the bg. Should these deaths be counted? And also could someone make a Unnamed Camp Survivor page for the dead blonde in the begining? MaDrummer (talk) 23:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Webisode Review Salutations, Here is a compressed review of the webisodes. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 02:25, October 1, 2014 (UTC)